


A Gap In Time

by Erzully



Category: The Hobbit (Jackson Movies), The Hobbit - All Media Types, The Hobbit - J. R. R. Tolkien
Genre: Adventure & Romance, Alternate Universe - Time Travel, Drama & Romance, F/M, Slow Romance, Time Travel, Work In Progress
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-08-14
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-06-27 10:33:08
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 7
Words: 8,991
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15683655
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Erzully/pseuds/Erzully
Summary: Imagine if Thorin Oakenshield suddenly showed up in front of your work place, lost and with no idea of where he was and what he was doing there, in need of help, asking you to help him. And deciding to do so, you end up embarking in the adventure of a life time. That's what happened to Laura.





	1. Strange Things

It was a common Monday morning, another week starting over as I got out of bed to kiss my husband goodbye and wish a good day at work. Everyday started like this, wash my face in the bathroom, go to the kitchen to prepare breakfast and the snack for school, and then wake up my daughter, help she get dressed and between kisses and hugs and a bit of complaining we are off to school.  
After leaving her at school, my own day goes on, a stop at the bakery to buy a fresh piece of bread and then straight to work, a school where I spend my day caring and teaching little toddlers.  
Like every single morning, I arrived a bit earlier, left my bags in my classroom and went to the kitchen to have breakfast. After saying good morning to the people who work with me, I went back to my room to find my co-worker already preparing the first activities of the day.  
Suddenly I heard someone call for help, and another co-worker of mine came into the room saying there was a man outside and no one could understand what he was saying, and she thought that maybe I could try to help him, because he was dressed like one of the theatre people I’m used to.  
I breathed deeply and pretend I didn't get it. She still bodered me for a theatre group I was part of a long time a go, but it was to early to argue and I decided to go see what was going on. I went to the school’s gate to see if I could help and as I got there I was chocked with what I saw.  
There was a tall man, with dark long hair, he was dressed like he wondered out of a movie, but not just any movie... one I knew much too well... he looked at me with his beautiful blue eyes and I could see fear in them. He was scared and lost. He was speaking a different language, one I couldn’t understand, but I did recognize... it sounded like khuzdul.  
It was all so weird and I didn’t know how to help him, but I felt like I should try... I tried to get close to him and the name came out of my mouth before I could stop it:  
“Thorin!!??”  
He suddenly stopped and looked at me with surprise and hope. Having his attention, I continued:  
“My name is Laura; can you understand what I say?”  
“Yes! You know me!?” he answered “You speak Westron!” and he went on very anxiously “I don’t understand where I am, I stumbled and fell in the middle of the forest, then came rolling down this mountain." He pointed to the mountain behind him "I’m late, I was on my way to the meeting with my company and Gandalf, he is supposed to introduce me to the thieve.”  
In my mind, I was following the story and I knew where it led, so I started laughing as I talked again.  
“Sure, Bilbo, and then take back Erebor, of course...” – he interrupted me in a hopeful way.  
“Do you know the way? I’m lost, I had no idea this would take me so distant and it would be so strange… I’m used to quests, I’ve been searching for my father for such a long time now, and I know my way around these places, but not this one… It’s like I have never been here before…”  
Still in my mind, as I listened to him and kept looking at him, trying to imagine who could play such a trick on me. It was a well-built story, and this guy was a great actor.  
Thorin Oakenshield was one of my favorite characters in the Hobbit, but it wans't a subject of conversation in my daily life, the people I worked with didn't seem to care about this or any other story I would have interest in, except for my friend, we had talked about the Hobbit a few times, not that she cared for it, but she knew I did ...  
But why would she…  
“Laura, please, do you know the way?” – he called my attention  
“Yes! … No!!! … Listen... Thorin... I do not know the way there… I appreciate the joke, I really do, but I need to go to work, so if you could just take a picture with me and be on your way I’ve got to go.  
He kept looking at me as if he didn’t understand a word I said, quietly, until he finally he spoke.  
“Pic... what?? I don’t understand you… I apologize my lady, if I’m disturbing your life, but it seems you know me, when no one else does, I need your help!! Please, don’t leave!”  
His eyes were now pledging for help, and I thought to myself, this guy is SO good... Where is he going with this!?  
“All right... all right – I said while thinking what I would do and for how long would he take this charade – Why don’t you come in here and let me see what I can do to help you, is that ok??”  
He nodded and came my way.


	2. The Hard Truth

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Somethings just can't be explained, but need to be accepted and lived...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Well I hope you like this chapter, It's been really fun writing it!!

As we entered the school he followed me, I could see that he was looking everywhere as I stopped to close the main gate. Then I asked him to wait for me there, and I went on to my classroom to tell my friend it was enough.  
I walked into my room and she asked me what was going on, I laughed at her and was about to tell her to stop the joke, I had a clear vision of the outside through the front window, and I could see Thorin and the curious kids that started to get close to him when I heard the noise of a helicopter flying in the skies and I watched almost in slow motion as my new friend took his sword out in the middle of the kids and started calling them to “protect” themselves from the “dragon” that was flying above.  
I couldn’t believe my eyes. The kids were running everywhere and waving to the flying thing, and Thorin was pointing his sword to it and screaming in khuzdul cursing the “animal”, the odd thing was that he didn’t look like he was acting, he looked like he was ready to fight and like he had never seen a helicopter in his whole life.  
I ran towards him as fast as I could, asking him to put the sword down and listen to me.  
“Thorin please, put this down, you can hurt one of these kids.” I was breathless  
“The dragon, that… that’s a weird dragon… what is that thing?? This is a weird place!!!” he asked me looking into my eyes with confusion, desperation and terror.  
That was the moment I realized who he REALLY was. THE Thorin Oakenshield was standing in front of me! I felt my heart stop. I felt my whole body numb and all the screaming and the noise around me just vanished, like the world around me has been suspended as I looked into Thorin’s eyes and understood that this was real.  
“Laura!!! My Lady!!!” Thorin called “Are you well?”  
I couldn’t speak, I couldn’t believe, I just kept looking at him as tears started rolling down my eyes. How could this be happening, I didn’t know, I was thinking hard but I couldn’t get to the bottom of it. I felt someone shake me and other people calling my name, it’s like I had been frozen.  
I blinked and slowly turned my head and looked around to find my friend touching my arm and calling me, so I found deep within the strength to smile and I heard the words coming out of my mouth as a weird sound.  
“I’m fine!” I looked back at Thorin and he was looking at me, he looked anxious again. Anxious to know what had happened to me. But I wondered how would he feel if he knew what really happened to him. The only thing I knew is that I couldn’t tell him, I need a little time to prepare myself.  
“My lady, I apologize! I don’t understand where is this place, it is so different from everything I know. I would never hurt any of these children, I have two nephews I helped to raise.” And he went on “You do not look well, what can I help you with?”  
I raised my hand asking for a moment, I almost feel sorry for him, I had no idea how he would react to the news.  
“I’m not feeling very well” I finally said “I need to inside for a moment, can you wait for me here and promise you won’t touch any weapons, we are not at war, there are no monsters or anything at all that you need to fight, ok??  
He nodded, and I went back inside to drink a glass of water and think for a moment.  
My friend followed me asking who was that, and looked at her preparing to tell he the most absurd and amazing story ever.  
“Do you remember that Hobbit story I told you about, the one with the dwarfes and the dragon and the montain??” she gave me a weird look nodding “So” I went on “That’s the king of the dwarfes, remember him, the one I told you about, who died and I thought he shouldn't?! That's him, right there!”  
“But wasn’t it from a movie you saw??” she asked in confusion  
“Yes, from The Hobbit, the book then the movie” I said “Well there he is in flash and blood!” I said with a nervous laugh  
She looked at me in a weird way, and I continued  
“Look, make no mistake, I know how crazy this sounds, this… this person is not supposed to be here, he doesn’t exist, he is a character, believe me I know that. I though you were playing with or something, that it was a joke…” I spoke reflecting on the absurd of all this.  
She laughed denning she’d do such a thing and I continued “I saw the look on his face and his reaction over the chopper, that was real, he didn’t know what it was, and he was screaming in khuzdul, where would you find someone who could speak that, it’s crazy and you know what’s even worse?” I asked her feeling sorrow  
“How could this be possible, it’s more then crazy, it’s impossible” She said “What could be worse than such a thing?”  
“He doesn’t know that, he has no idea. He thinks he has gone too far in his world and if he finds his way back it will be all right. And he believes I can help him.” I spoke as tears rolled down again. “How could I help him? I don’t know where to start.”  
She held me for a moment and then she said “Look it’s all crazy, whoever he is, he does need help, so you should make up some story and take the day off to figure this out and tell him. He needs to know what you’re thinking.  
This time, I nodded, and without questioning I took my bag, told my boss I needed to leave to help a friend who was lost, and went to meet Thorin and tell him my thoughts on his being here.  
He was siting by the gate watching the kids play around, as I walked I looked up in my phone a virtual version of The Hobbit and sat by his side to tell him.  
He just looked at me the whole time as I went on and on with my theory, then I showed him the phone with the story in it. He didn’t seem to understand, so I told him again and again, and he asked me how could he go back, and I said I didn’t know.  
He lowered his head for some time, I waited patiently.  
Suddenly he asked if I could help him through this, I said I didn’t what to do, but that I would do everything in my power. He smiled in a hopeful way.  
“There are a few things we should agree on before we move on” I said to him and he nodded  
“First you can’t take your weapons out anymore, trust me, we are not in danger, second, I have to go get my daughter,Ella, from school now, you can come with me, but don’t interact with anyone, ok?”  
He kept on nodding  
“I should give my husband a heads up on the situation and let’s just tell Ella you’re an old friend” and I stood up and went to the gate opening it to leave, and he followed me saying  
“That’s all fine. I appreciate your help and I will hunt the biggest animal I can find as a present for your kindness”  
“Oh no!” I said “We don’t hunt here, we buy the animals” he looked at me like he didn’t understand “They are already dead, in a shop and we buy them… please don’t hunt, I will show you, ok?” he nodded again and smile, I could see he didn't want to cause any trouble.  
He opened a big smile “Yes, as you wish My lady, I shall buy anything you need I have plenty of gold on me!!” he said out loud as he took as many golden coins as he could into his hand and lifted in front of my face.  
With surprise, I smiled and asked him kindly to put back and keep it there and said "Please let's just pick Ella up for now.


	3. Meeting the Family

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> And if you are lucky you may have the chance to find love and peace when you least expect...

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you are enjoying!!! Coment and let me know what you think about Thorin experiencing our reality.

As we walked towards the school, I noticed my new friend’s interest in everything around him, more then once I had to go back to get him, because he had lost himself admiring a construction or something else.  
“Please, we must walk faster, I don’t want to get there late” I said to him   
“I’m sorry my lady, it’s just so many different things in this world of yours, I’m intrigued” he spoke trying to walk a little faster.  
“May I take your arm?” I asked and he kindly took mine, allowing me to guide him faster   
A few minutes later we were at my daughter’s school gates e then in the big hall where the kids waited for their parents. I was still holding Thorin’s arm, but he was so stupefied by the construction of the school that I asked him to wait for me right there while I went to get Ella.  
I carried on to the place where she and her little friends stayed and she came running and trough herself in my arms. This was my favourite moment of the day, as I could feel those little hands in my face kissing me softly and calling “Mommy, mommy!!!”.  
I thanked her teacher and left to find Thorin still looking at the details of the building on the other side of the room.  
“Mommy, who is this??” Ella asked as I stopped in front of him  
Before I could tell her, he did, with a caring smile, “Hello Princess Ella” he said bowing to her, she started laughing and he continued “I am Uncle Thorin”.  
Ella kept on laughing and trough herself on his lap saying “So cool, I like you already!!”  
He took her and looked at me like he was apologizing, I just smiled and watched as she started talking to him about her day. And he was giving her all his attention, as we began to walk back.  
Ella didn’t stop talking, she was four years and a half now, she was tall for her age and very smart, she was funny and loved to tell stories about everything. She had her father’s green eyes and hernhair was filled with golden curls, like mine, she was skinny and perfect in all the ways. She was the great love of my life.  
We arrived at the parking lot where I left my car every day, and I invited Thorin to embark the car after putting Ella in her safety chair. He was very curious about that “mechanic horse” like he called it, he got in and started touching everything, it was actually very funny to watch his discoveries.  
All the way home, he asked questions, many of them answered by Ella during the first ten minutes of the ride, while she was still awake. After she slept he kept on asking his questions to me, he wanted to know everything about our world, he seemed to have special interest in the constructions that he was seeing everywhere, houses, buildings, the streets, the traffic, so many types of vehicles, the gardens. During our conversation he would tell things about Erebor and its beauty during the golden days before the dragon. In those moments, the pain and the sorrow in his voice were clear.  
It took us almost an hour to get home, the traffic was awful at that time. Normally it would take us half an hour or 40 minutes tops to get home. In a common day Ella would have lunch at school and I’d still be working, I would leave around 3 PM to pick her up and go home, but today had been very unusual.  
We lived in the third floor of a nice building, it was located a bit far from downtown, but it was calm, had mountains and trees all around, the air was pure. Thorin seemed to like it.   
“I need to remind you that we don’t hunt here, ok?” I said to him as I parked the car  
He nodded “I won’t hunt!”  
I went to wake Ella up telling her we had arrived, she quickly woke up and jumped of the car, took his hand and started pulling him home.  
I locked the car and followed them.  
“This construction is amazing” he said to me “what do you call it?”  
“A building!” I answered  
As we got in Ella ran to the elevator and pressed the button, as we waited I thought it would be wise to explain to him what that was, he understood at once and told me that they used a similar thing to go up and down the mines in Erebor.   
After getting into it, he was very much pleased as it seemed much safer and much nicer than the ones they used there. I just smiled, it was very amusing to see him as he adjusted to this reality.  
Finally, we arrived home, I got a message from my husband saying he had left early and was coming home for lunch, because he wanted to meet Thorin and digest what was happening, and I thought to myself that he was SO RIGHT.  
Ella went to her room, and I turned the TV on, Thorin was once again amazed by half of the things we had at home, a reaction I was expecting, and I encouraged him to explore things, while I would prepare lunch for us.  
I went to the kitchen and a few minutes later I heard Ella talking to him. I was about to finish lunch, when I heard the noise of my husband’s key in the door and I went to meet him.  
“Hey baby, where’s he?” he asked curious  
“He is talking to Ella about the TV, it’s the funniest thing” I answered  
We walked their way and Ella abandoned everything to jump on her daddy’s arms, giving him a big hug.  
“Thorin, I want you to meet my husband, John! I told him and turned to John “Baby, this is our friend Thorin!” John shook his hand with a smile  
“It is a great pleasure to have you with us Thorin!” he said  
Thorin held on to John’s hand for a minute longer and said “Thank you so much for having me here. Your wife has been too kind to me, more then I deserve”  
“Don’t worry, she told me about your situation, we will do what we can to help! I have to confess though that I do not know where to begin, but in this family, we believe that we can get trough anything if we stay together” John said and he reached for Thorin’s shoulder when he finished “God sent you here for a reason, so you are family now and we’ll figure this out together”  
“Thank you, I’m sure Mahal will help us too!” Thorin said with I hopeful look in his eyes.  
“Shall we eat then? Lunch is ready!!” I said as I held Ella’s hand and guided her to the table, John came and called Thorin who followed us.


	4. Routine, Reflections and Jealousy

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> "...But the love and the care that you receive, can turn to ashes so suddenly if you choose an odd turn..."

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello guys, I'm so glad, I hope you are enjoying!! I'm trying to create something nice and interesting here!!!!! Please comment!!!

Three months passed with the blink of an eye, during that time we needed to go back to our lives and commitments. Thorin would stay home most of the time, and he used all his free time to learn more and more every day. He was trying to understand this world he has fallen in and find anything that could help him go home.  
We had a spare bedroom that I had prepared for him in the day he arrived. We also got him new clothes and exchanged some gold for the local currency. The bedroom received a TV and some other things that would make him as comfortable as possible.  
He soon learned how to find interesting stuff in the internet and would have it delivered. John had to explain to him that he should research the things before he bought them because sometimes they wouldn’t fit his bedroom, or our apartment or the space we had available downstairs.  
He understood it eventually and I helped him send back and get his money back in some of the stuff wasn’t going to need. And we had a good laugh about that subject.  
Thorin was very kind to us all the time, and he would help us with our routines doing whatever he could. I was very grateful, because there was always much to be done.  
In the beginning I thought he was doing surprisingly well with all that happened, but as time passed I sometimes noticed that it wasn’t true. He was suffering a lot, but he tried to hide it from us.  
During the first month, John and I used all our free time to help him find something, reading and researching anything that could be remotely connected to time and space travel. We researched about people who disappeared and then reappeared again without any apparent explanation. But those were weird and I was always very scared when researching them.  
We went from science to religion… and all the way back!  
By the end of the first month, John was getting tried and he stopped helping us during the weeks, and then in the weekends he would have other things scheduled and would leave us, I was understanding the situation, another two months passed until Ella complained that daddy was never around anymore.  
So, one night, I excused myself from the research saying that I was very tired and went to talk to him.  
“Baby” I called  
“Yes!” John answered  
“Can I ask you something?” I replied  
“Listen. I know what you’ll ask!! I’m just tired” he said and went to our bathroom  
“I know you are. But we need to help babe” I insisted  
“Well YOU ARE!! A LOT!! Aren’t you babe” he spoke  
“What do you mean by saying it? Of course, I am, how would you feel if you were in his shoes?? Did you ever think about that?? I do!! Just the thought of being taken away from Ella makes me sick!!!” I said as I stared at him  
“Well I wouldn’t like it either! But I’m tired of going to work all day and coming back to see him playing with Ella like he is someone important for her, I’m tired to come home to see you with him, laughing at your own private jokes, and I’m very tired of him being so kind and so willing to help out with anything, while he is just doing that so that you will fall for him!!” he said “There it is! That’s what I’m tired of.”  
“What?” I asked “John what on earth are you saying? Are you jealous of Thorin? Baby, he is just passing by. We agreed to help him? Remember?” I asked getting close to him  
He didn’t say anything, just lowered his head  
“John, I love you and Ella loves you!” I went on  
He looked at me with sad eyes “I know that, but sometimes when I arrive, everything seems so great and so happy, it’s I’m not needed here anymore, it’s you are his family, not mine…”  
“Babe, every night, YOU are the one we are waiting for. It’s you that completes me and Ella. Please don’t be like this. He is becoming our friend, not just mine, we talked about doing this, you were there with me, we decided together.” I argued  
“I know, we didn’t really have a choice, right? What would we do, through him out? I’m not that bad. He is not the same, he has changed and it’s because of you, I can feel it, maybe you are right, maybe it’s not you and Ella, but just him.” He said almost reflecting “I’m sorry if I’m being weird about this, but I have a bad feeling babe.” He said as he came close and held me  
I held him back as I felt a thing on my spine. I didn’t like when he felt this thing and it scared me a little.  
In the next morning, John left a little later then normally, he was serving Thorin coffee when I got to the kitchen, Ella was already eating and so were them, my coffee was ready, I thanked him for it.  
I understood what he was doing, considering our conversation on the night before. He was trying to be with us, as much as he could, Thorin was here every morning and he had been having lunch with me and Ella every morning since he arrived, he helped me and then, as I was leaving he would come to door to say goodbye.  
It was funny though, for every single morning as we were going away, I had the clear impression that he was about to say something else, but he would just smile with a looked deeply into my eyes.  
We finished breakfast, Thorin was washing de dishes and I was organizing my schedule on the table when John came and held me close and gave a kiss goodbye, carefully trying not to ruin my lipstick, he suddenly asked “Thorin, tell me the truth, does my wife look his amazing every morning?”  
Thorin was standing right in front of me and I saw when he chocked and blushed a bit, he looked up and his eyes met mine on the way, for a second I recognized that look, the same one he gave me every morning, that deep look, but this time I suddenly knew what it meant, and it felt weird that as my friend he wouldn’t just say it.  
John turned to him another second later expecting an answer and Thorin just said “It’s not my business to notice that!” John laughed at his answer, kissed Ella and left the room saying “So political…”  
Thorin lowered his eyes again and didn’t say anything else for a long time.  
In my mind I kept trying to understand, day by day we were developing a nice relationship filled with trust and respect. We would tell each other thoughts and feelings, sometimes I felt he had difficulty talking about somethings, and I wouldn’t push him, there was much pain in his life, his eyes would go dark during those moments and suddenly he would change the subject.  
It was odd, I began to feel connected to him and it seemed like he was feeling the same way. But I never noticed anything other than that and I thought John was cool with it. Even though we had a stranger living with us, it didn’t cause an impact in our marriage. At least that is what I thought!


	5. In the Still of the Night

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Its when you least expect that something comes along and changes your life forever

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey friends, I'm so inspired tonight!! Hope you like this one...

The day passed on slowly, there were many things going on in my head, especially after what Thorin had done at the door as I was leaving.  
He gave me that look again and then he apologized. I couldn’t believe it, and I asked him “What are you apologizing for?”  
He blushed again “it’s nothing my lady! I shouldn’t bother you! Please forgive me!”  
It seemed like ages since he called that, I just looked at him with an angry look and thought to myself as I turn my back at him and left to the elevator, behaving like this I might start to believe that John has a point.  
I need to find a way to get him back to his home. That was the only thing that made sense after all. If John had a bad feeling about it and we didn’t know where it could go, then we need so solve it once and for all. So, I decided to focus on that and forget about all the rest.  
I left my job, picked up Ella and went to the downtown library to search whatever I could, I actually wasted most of the time trying to distract Ella, not that it would be a real waste of time, but I could have done a better job at home, and in the end, I didn’t find anything that we didn’t already thought about. I decided it was time to go home and face Thorin.  
Yes, it was decided, John wouldn’t be home yet and I would have enough time to ask him what was going on.  
There was an awful traffic all the way back, by the time we arrived home Ella had been sleeping for a while. I took her in my arms carefully and took her straight to her bedroom, I had bought us dinner and she was ready to sleep until the next morning.  
I came back to the living room and noticed that Thorin wasn’t anywhere so I went to my bedroom to take a shower and change into some comfortable clothes, as I passed by his bedroom door I heard voices inside, and stopped when I recognized one of the voices as John’s.  
“Wait, I think they arrived” the voice was saying “No, my mistake!”  
“John, please, I am sorry for causing any problems, all I needed was your help! I can go somewhere else if you prefer.” Thorin said  
“I asked you a question and all I want is the answer. I have seen the way o look at her, like she is the most amazing thing that happened to you, but she is my wife!” John continued “I know that because I felt the same way when I fell in love with her!”  
I didn’t hear whatever Thorin said. There was a long silence and then John continued “I hope you understand that I needed to have this conversation with you.”  
“I do, I ask you to forgive me.” Thorin finally spoke in an audible way. And John thanked him and asked him not to mention their conversation with me. I noticed he was moving towards the door, so I run to my bedroom, went in closed the door and went to take a shower.  
“Babe?” John called  
“I’m in the shower!” I answered and he didn’t say anything  
A few minutes later he opened the door and came into the shower with me. He pulled me close to him and kissed me. He was on fire, and suddenly, so was I. We started slowly in the shower and continued all the way to our bed.  
I was so tired and happy that I forgot about all the rest and fell asleep. It was the first night since everything happened that I went to sleep without thinking about it.  
_There was a lot of people around me, and they were saying something, but I couldn’t understand. Suddenly it seemed that I was far away from them, like I was looking at all of them from the sky. I could hear their voices, so many of them and I tried to get closer to them but I still couldn’t._  
_“Thorin!! Thorin!! Thorin!!” I heard a voice say, and then all of them repeated over and over again._  
_I felt someone grabbing my arm and pulling me closer and the voice whispered to me “You need to salve him, save Thorin! You mustn’t let him die! Help us! I couldn’t see anything anymore, but a void, and darkness took me._  
I woke up, sweating, I was breathless, I could still feel the hand grabbing me.  
“Laura?! Are you all right?” John asked  
“I had a dream, so strange…” I said still processing “They were calling… Thorin! And then… someone grabbed my arm and said… they said I needed to help save his life.” I remembered with a chock  
“Do you think it’s the answer?” John asked me “That’s why he is here?”  
“I don’t know! We should tell him, don’t you think?” I asked him  
“It’s late and…” John started, but I continued  
“Yes, we must tell him now!! Please would call him? I will get dressed.  
“Yes, I’ll go” and he got up put something on and went to call Thorin.  
When I got to the living room they were already there waiting for me, I told Thorin everything that happened in the dream, and John wrote it down so we wouldn’t forget, as I always had the tendency to forget my dreams very quickly.  
We went over it many times and it became clear that Thorin was in our world because someone or something wanted him to save his life.  
“But how do you save a character’s life?” I asked them “I’m sorry Thorin, you look very real to me, but…”  
“You are right, I feel very real, but that’s all that I am…” Thorin spoke and I could feel he was profoundly upset  
“Well the only way to change a book is to convince it’s writer… “John spoke out of the blue laughing  
“It’s not funny!! Mr. Tolkien has been dead for many years now!! That is an impossible task!” I said seriously, John kept on laughing  
“What is the task?” Thorin asked trying to understand what were we talking about  
“Don’t you see Thorin? You would have to go back in time. To a moment where Mr. Tolkien was still alive and hadn’t published The Hobbit yet. But that’s impossible!” I told him  
John was still finding all of it so funny, I gave him an angry look “Ok, sorry, I’m very tired! I will go to bad and I will see you tomorrow”  
Thorin nodded and I just said I’d be right there.  
Thorin and I kept searching everything we could find about time travel, but I couldn’t treat it like a real option. I knew why John thought it was funny, this was all so crazy, and I was so exhausted, I don’t know for how long we talked imagining how to crack that puzzle, but suddenly I felt darkness taking me again, I was warm and comfortable.  
_I was falling, there was nothing but darkness around me, and I couldn’t see where was I going. I felt someone holding my hand, but I couldn’t see who was it, there was only darkness and silence._


	6. Wait...! What...?

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> So you realize that you have lost control and now what will you do?

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hope you like this... thanks for reading!!!

The sun was in my eyes, I never liked it, it caused headaches. I thought to myself why would John leave the window and the curtains opened, he knows how I hate this.   
I tried to move my body and adjust to the bed, but then it didn’t really feel like my bed, as I moved I felt his arms around me, so warm and his body was so close it made me feel lazy to move. So, I adjusted the best that I could and pulled those arms making them tighter. He responded holding me closer.  
It felt so good having him all over me like this. I felt his body moving against mine, and I could feel his erection growing. His hands started going through my waste and down to my thighs, then up holding my breasts, I let a moan scape my lips and suddenly his hands were gone and I felt something pulling away quickly.  
There was a big noise as he collapsed from the bed.  
“John what the…” as I opened my eyes and looked around I realized I wasn’t in my bedroom “Where…?” and when I turned my head I laid eyes on him, Thorin, was on the floor, on the other side of the bed, he was looking at me and all over the bedroom, he seemed to be just as lost as I was.  
“I’m sorry! Did I hurt you?” he asked  
“It was you…” I chocked “You… and I… we were…” I couldn’t finish, John was already having nightmares, how would I explain this to him.  
“I don’t know… I was… and then I opened my eyes and I so you… and I panicked. I’m sorry, I think I have… you know…” he seemed so shy suddenly “…touched you, inappropriately.”  
“I thought I was with my husband, but why were you… you know touching…? It’s not like you have been sleeping with anybody lately” I said  
“I was sleeping, I didn’t know you were in my bed!” he said back to me  
“I didn’t come to your bed, you must have brought me here” I told him in an angry way  
“I didn’t bring anybody anywhere, the last thing I remember is that your husband came and woke me up and then you kept talking about this crazy dream you had and John wouldn’t stop laughing.” He said angrily  
“You don’t understand, John is jealous of you, but yesterday I talked to him and it was all fine, but now, how can we explain this? He will wake at any moment and he will find out that we were in bed together. He will never forgive me.” I spoke nervous  
“You are mistaken, nothing was all right, he came to my bedroom yesterday after you arrived home and he accused me of trying to steal you from him, I never did such a thing, I tried to be in my best behaviour for the last three months. But forgive me my lady if I didn’t know you were in my bed and I touched you and grabbed you, I know I’m just a character from a book for you, but I have feelings and I have been respecting you and your marriage and your family. What just happened was an accident this was an accident.” He said  
But he had fire in his eyes and he continued “Because even though my wildest instincts notice how hot and beautiful you are, even if in my dreams I could feel desire to have you, even if it burns me inside, specially when I hear you moaning and I know John is touching you and doing all the things I wanted to do, I learned to control myself and keep all of this to myself.” He finished  
I didn’t know what to say to him, I realized that John was right, and so many things started making sense, the way he looked at me, the way he talked and how nice he was, all the things he did to help ME.  
“I would never do anything to harm you or them. I’m sorry! I shouldn’t have said anything. I’ve had enough of this you know. I think I’m going to be lost somewhere else…” so he turned his back and went to the door opening it and getting out.  
I got up and sat on the bed, and I looked at the window, I didn’t recognize anything in this room, I wondered what did Thorin do to it.   
I got up and went to open the window, I needed air, fresh air to try to digest all he had told me. I never treated him as he was just a character, I believed him and worried about him, I tried to help him in any way I could. It never occurred to me though that he could have feelings for ME, find ME anything remotely interesting, I’m taken, I have a family. I never allowed myself to think about him in a romantic way, and I never had a reason to, until this morning. I could still feel the warmth of his body against mine and the eager touch of his hands.   
As I got to the window I was trying to find a way to get rid of those thoughts and I find it would be much easy as I looked outside I saw I wasn’t in my apartment, I could see the street and people walking by.  
I heard the door open and Thorin came speaking in khuzdul again, but I didn’t care because I couldn’t understand a word and I couldn’t deal with him now, I was to chocked with what I had seem out the window.  
“Laura” he called  
“I am not talking to you until you tell where you took me” I said and turned to him to see his scared eyes again, just like those on the day he arrived, he had a newspaper in his hand and he gave it to me.  
“Please, just read the date” he said forcing himself to breath slowly  
I took it and read it, and I looked back at him with only one question in my head “Is this some kind of joke? You need to stop this Thorin, right now! This has to stop! I’m going home and you are not going to stop me.”  
I passed by him, opened the door to a long corridor, in the end of it there were stairs. I could hear a radio show coming from downstairs, some music from the 60’s was playing.  
I kept on going down and I noticed Thorin was right behind me, as I got down there was a hall with two doors, one seemed to go to the dinning room and the other one to the living room.   
I walked into the dining room, Thorin followed me, and there were people siting on the tables, they wished us a good morning and I smiled and nodded. That was weird, all of them were dressed like such a long time ago, and the furniture, and the curtains and everything around seemed like time had stopped here.  
“Darling Laura and your loved one!!! You are up!!! Please come with me, only the best for my friend’s girl. She said as she held my arm taking me to a table and pulling a chair, I sat but I had no idea of who that woman was. Thorin followed her and sit by my side.  
“What is going on? Where did you take me?” I asked him  
“I don’t know! I’m just as lost as you!” he answered  
I looked at him in an angry way and he insisted “Laura I swear! I have no idea! But is not the same place, have you seen the cars outside?? This looks like I’m in another world again, and you came with me…”  
“Wait…! What…?” suddenly the date on the paper, the music, the furniture, the clothes “What’s wrong with the cars?” I asked  
“They look old!” he said  
“So, my dear, what would you like to eat?” the strange woman had come back and was talking to me again  
“Who’s the friend? How did we get here? I asked her  
“Well it was Anne Elisabeth, she told me her friend Laura would stay here and would need a room. She asked me to take care of you, for the old times sake, and of course I will…”  
I felt my mind distancing; her voice was lower and lower until I heard nothing else.  
“Laura, Laura!!!” I heard Thorin calling desperately  
I opened my eyes and we were back in the room “I just had the weirdest dream, it was like we had gone back in time and this woman told me my granny had asked her to take care of me.  
He stood still, looking at me, those deep eyes again… “Would you stop it! If you have something on your mind just say it, I’m sick of you looking at me like that.” I sat up on the bed and it seemed the same bed room that we were before. And there was a knock on the door and there she was, that lady from the past again.  
She came towards me and sat on the other side of the bed, she was bringing me a cup of tea, and she said I’m sorry my child, she told me that I should be kind to you” she handed me the tea, got up and left.  
“It seems like it wasn’t a dream! It seems we have, against all odds travelled back in time” and he showed me the paper again pointing to the date.  
There it was, the year was 1968.


	7. Depression, Despair and Decision

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> How many times we make promises, but we are not ready to go all the way to see them trough?!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hey everybody, thanks for reading!!!

Something wasn’t right and my mind refused to accept that it could be true. Time travel is something you see in a movie. I didn’t drink the tea the woman had brought to me, as a matter of fact I didn’t eat at all, that day. I stayed in bed, I wanted to wake up from that nightmare. All a could think about was my little baby, Ella, and every time I started talking about her, tears would come and I would be lost crying for a long time, until a fell asleep again.  
Thorin received his meals in the room, every time I opened my eyes he was by my side with an understanding look on his eyes. He tried to talk to me and calm me down.  
It went on for a few days, and eventually I started eating, especially after Thorin argued with me that I wouldn’t live to see Ella again if I continued refusing food. He had a point and every time I would try to say I wasn’t hungry, he would pull that card on me.  
The other thing bothering me, was John. I couldn’t help imagining that he could be thinking that I had left him and Ella, to be with Thorin. I felt my heart break every time that thought crossed my mind.  
The only thing a really wanted was to sleep, as much as I could until I woke up at home. Free from this nightmare.  
After some time, I was getting of it all and something inside my mind begun telling me nothing would change unless I did something about it.  
One night, I woke up and it was dark yet, there was just a little lamp that allowed me to see around. Thorin was sleeping next to me, he looked peaceful and tired. I got up and went by the window to look outside again, I looked for some resemblance with anything I knew, but there wasn’t any. I still didn’t want to believe, but it seemed like the impossible had indeed happened to us.  
It suddenly hit me that it was the second time for Thorin. I felt so bad and so selfish, I had made this whole thing about me and my family, but he had been away from his life and his loved ones for much longer, and he didn’t give me any trouble about it. Not then, and not now. All he gave me us support.  
I turned to look at him, still sleeping, how strong and amazing he looked, so handsome, so intelligent. He had taken everything that was offered to him and learned everything he could to understand this world better, he deserved a chance to live, and suddenly I knew that saving him was what this whole thing was about.  
I found a paper and did my best to remember my dream and all we talked about that night, I tried to remember what happened after John went to sleep but I couldn’t. I did remember John saying that when one wants to change its story they should talk to the author of the book. The author is the only one who can change the story! He was so right!  
“Mr. Tolkien!!” I said to myself “We MUST find Mr. Tolkien!” and I went to get my phone and google it to know how I would do that, when I realized that I didn’t have my phone or a computer, and considering that it was 1968, there was no google or even internet.  
“Shut! I am back to the stone age!!” I grumbled and decided to got back to bed as it was very cold and early, took me a bit to sleep, but soon I was gone.  
_I was siting on a table downstairs, there was a beautiful golden light coming in through the window, Thorin wasn’t around, or the lady, or John or Ella, there were people siting on the other tables, the small groups were talking between them, it was a nice dining room and I was feeling better, I smiled to myself, thinking how crazy this whole thing was._  
_“It is very crazy, my little flower!” I looked up to see my granny, smiling at me_  
_“How did you know what I was thinking?” I asked her and got up to hold her_  
_My grandmother was an incredible woman, so beautiful, so sweet always helping everybody she could. She became a widow when she was very young, she had to work to support her three children, and she did it the very best she could._  
_Later she helped her children looking after us, her grandchildren. We were four, me from my mom, my cousin Andy from my uncle and my cousins Henry and Sue from my aunt Donna._  
_“I’m here for you my dear! To help with this task! You promised you’d see it through didn’t you, when the Dwarf King arrived, remember?” she asked_  
_“I did say that I would help, but…” she interrupted me_  
_“Do you remember your exact words that day?” she asked_  
_The words came to my mouth “I told him I would do anything to get him home! Oh my… I didn’t mean THIS!!!” I said scarred_  
_She laughed “Many times we don’t measure the words as we say them, we don’t consider the consequences that could come from that!” I just nodded agreeing, I could never ever imagine something like this “But you meant what you said, your heart was true, you really wanted to help him! So… I’m here to help you.”_  
_“Thank you so much grandma!! I’m so lost!” I said and she took my hand in hers and touched my face with her other hand, I felt a tear fall._  
_“Don’t worry about John and Ella, they are fine. Do what you need to do, be true to yourself and to them and when you finish the task you’ll be home like nothing happened, like it was just a dream.” she said and I hoped she was right_  
_She continued “Now, there is something you should see for yourself, after it’s finished you’ll wake up and you should know that THIS was NOT just a dream” she kissed me on the chic and the room vanished from my sight._  
_I was in my kitchen, at home, I heard voices coming from the living room and went to see what they were, I tried to pass but I couldn’t get in, the door seemed stuck. I called but there was no answer, so I went to look on the other side, where there was an entrance and from there I could see myself, John and Thorin talking about the dream I had. John spoke and laughed and then said he was going to sleep, he kissed me goodbye, and it was weird, because, I could feel it. After he was gone Thorin and I went through a lot of stuff and I seemed tired, so did he._  
_After an hour or so, I fell asleep, Thorin didn’t notice until sometime later and he got up and took a blanket to cover me, he kept on reading until he fell asleep by my side, I moved and he held me so that I wouldn’t fall, but he was so tired that he kept sleeping and so did I._  
_A few minutes passed and my sweet Ella came into the room, she saw us, went to Thorin and kissed him, then she came to me, touched my hair and kissed me too, she whispered in my ear “I love you mommy! Sleep well!”. I could hear it, I could smell her perfume and feel her warm touch, those little hands I now missed so much._  
I opened my eyes to my new room, the sunlight was coming in through the curtains in a pleasant way, now my mind was adjusted, I DID miss my family but NOW I had a task to accomplish, NOW I understood why I came here, it was crazy, but if it had to be done, I was ready to do it.  
I looked around and Thorin wasn’t in the room. I thought to myself, well, I’ll find him and tell him I know what we have to do. “We need to find Mr. Tolkien!!” I spoke out loud.

**Author's Note:**

> I thank everyone who takes the time to read this work and I ask for patience and help. I'm trying to learn about so many things to be able to write this, but it is very hard sometimes.


End file.
